<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tensalyut：For Date by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780717">Tensalyut：For Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Messiah Project - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>段子和设想！！因为我也想不出来Ten如何约会…想到东西，等加入描写，就开始ooc…<br/>日常情侣AU。性格正常点，装扮风格来自中之人。<br/>31岁生物工程研究员Ten和28岁日俄混血模特Salyut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr.Ten/Salyut</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. For Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——段子1——</p><p>“明天外景改成8:30了，别搞错了啊，Souk。”一边大步流星穿过繁华热闹的市中心街头，Salyut一边歪头对电话那头的搭档嘱咐再嘱咐，单手插口袋的那边的衣摆被他甩得相当潇洒。<br/>“所以我7:00去接你，你个大少爷别睡过了——啊？你说什么呢。我都好心去接你了，乖乖守时就对了。拜。”不等那边多说，他擅自挂了电话。这不影响他的心情，混血完美的漂亮五官，更是因愉悦而更显得明亮精致，如打了高光。</p><p>他回头扫了眼走在自己斜后方的男友，对方平日走路本来就缓还并不配合他速度，现在更是因为一通电话而被冷落后落了一大截距离。<br/>此人样貌不输给Salyut，但却过于理性而有城府，比例如数据似精准完好还俊俏的面容上，却毫无表情，似乎路上的一切都不在他关心范围内。<br/>随着天气变冷，他将外套下的围巾被他围高，刚好触及下巴。外加他双手插在兜里，不看周围的笔直往前，硬是营造出种不食人间烟火的微妙气场。<br/>平日没人会主动开口同他搭话，都是他来引领其他人。然而唯有Salyut例外，混血的美貌青年很快便放慢步子，等到与其平行后才嗤笑调侃，“怎么，吃醋了？”</p><p>硬是被恋人从研究所拉出来约会的生物工程研究员，一点也没有个约会的样，可这见怪不怪。但他的确听后冲Salyut展露近似温文尔雅的笑意，眼底的情绪却令人读不明，似乎他的“不介意”分明都是反意，“怎么会。只是约会时谈论工作，不也不合适你现在的目的吗？”<br/>才不是情侣吵架，这个模式反而令他们轻松。彼此左右脚同步，可偏偏有距离。Salyut挑起没有刘海垂挡的那侧眉角，了然对方的情绪，便得意享受处事不惊的对方竟被自己制造的醋意轻易动摇，“是吗？手都不和我牵，你也敢说在约会吗，Ten？”<br/>Ten看了他一眼后，大底也读出来了对方的不满。不过他一点也不担心，慢条斯理的做出行为上的些许改变，那就是稍微往对方那边靠近不少。</p><p>他和Salyut身高没差多少，身材和颜也旗鼓相当，如果请他去当模特也绝对没问题。Salyut的确为此没少用这个开玩笑，可他承认自己更加欣赏Ten包裹在白大褂下的修长身影，或者床上赤裸珍贵的肌肉线条。<br/>现在，年轻有为的工作狂生物工程学家把内侧的手从口袋里伸了出来，常年呆在研究室不见阳光的肌肤非常苍白，肤下静脉的血管纹路也被干练修长的手型暴露出来。<br/>Salyut心情转而满意，却也无法不感慨对方今天竟如此自己的话。可惜这个想法刚跑出来，那句“没想到”开头的话就被突然抓来的手打断。<br/>Ten的动作有力而灵活，霸道的将Salyut的手指攥住，快速的一并塞回外套口袋中。</p><p>Salyut被突如其来的结果惊到，愣住的样子让他自身感到些许狼狈。不过这不是严重的事，反而算是出人意料的惊喜，所以他便乐起来，卷了卷舌头感叹起来，“还说你终于肯把手拿出来了呢。”<br/>Ten表面不卑不亢，没打算做反驳或附和。可他却也始终维持淡淡的笑意，眼角舒缓的弧度下，提炼出在他看来这种场合说出来也无妨的话，“网上有不可靠调查说，这样可以让对方开心。只是试试看，但不是两全其美？”<br/>“两全其美？”<br/>Ten脸不红心不跳，不怕被观察，反而去观察Salyut，“让我的手可以在兜里，还可以让你开心。”<br/>看来他断定这样的突然袭击的确能刺激到对方，同时也可以转而换取愉快，让自己这边变得轻松。所以攥在口袋里也没松开，一字一句里满满都是早已看透的语气，“不开心吗？”<br/>Salyut噎住话两秒，硬是口是心非的挤出句“恶心”作为无力的抵抗。可他的确没抽出手，反而借由攥扣在一起的姿态，连带顺着口袋钩上衣服，把陪自己出来的人拽到这边，领着对方踏进了购物中心的大门。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——段子2——</p><p> </p><p>Salyut点上一根香烟，并也取出另根新的递给了Ten。<br/>褪去白大褂换上私服的Ten，跟着Salyut在一起。两人就立马切入到都市背景里，同刚才死板规格化的实验大楼竟格格不入。<br/>同时吸了口烟，一左一右的两名男子，面朝前方微微张开嘴，让烟在喉前滚动。尼古丁的作用于神经里大肆发挥着作用，不过他们的兴奋点并不介于这些。<br/>Salyut计划了一切。但同时他一而再再而三的嘱咐自己提高警觉，以免自己被引诱入圈套，成为眼前人的食粮。</p><p>唇和唇的相交，烟丝丝翻卷。<br/>从相碰的肌肤之间流出，萦绕于彼此的鼻腔间。<br/>随后他们吮吸舌尖上残留的尼古丁味，将那层不必要持续的味道撕开，霸占对方最真切味道。<br/>“今天不陪到最后休想走。”<br/>Salyut舔着嘴唇甩头把刘海的那侧拨去眼角后，随后他掏出车钥匙，宣誓般聚在对方眼前，按下了豪车的解锁键。</p><p>一小时前，Salyut硬是闯入Ten的研究办公室，一屁股坐在了这位足不出户的人的办公桌上。<br/>而在此之前，距离他们上次见面，已经隔了一个星期。若不是他知道Ten的性格和生活节奏，以及自己拍摄行程爆满，他绝对会举起键盘砸上去。</p><p>“豪德寺天心，在不在？”他穿过楼道时抓住了一个抱着文件的新人。但因为Salyut差不多都是自己来这里抓人，加上他的样貌足以令人过目不忘，从而那个人一眼看出来了他是谁。对方指了指最里面的门，露出“还是老地方”的眼神，就匆匆离去。<br/>也许在这里忙于研究的每个人，都无时无刻不在马不停蹄。Salyut双手叉着腰，眼神从那个跑走的背影转向尽头的那扇门，接着根本脚步更加坚定的闯了进去。</p><p>胸口挂牌写着“豪德寺天心”的生物工程学家，凝视屏幕敲打数据的神态专注而充满魅力。或许这个魅力足以在Salyut内心同床上的样子匹敌，但他还是不愿相信这个人已经连续研究了30个小时没睡觉，却根本不见疲倦的影子，神采奕奕的沉浸在挖掘真相和发现的远大征程上。<br/>他的工作桌格外整齐，但偶尔也会疯狂至极。如今证明他熬夜还不管工作时长的证据，杯子周围摆放的空咖啡罐和一包别人塞过去的红茶，以及压缩饼干和一包烟。<br/>奇妙的是，拿包香烟竟然也是开封的，而他嘴里正叼这根，却根本没点火，更不见打火机在桌上。<br/>因为实验室里，乃至这个建筑的绝大部分区域里，根本不让吸烟。他或许懒得离开研究素材和椅子，所以才放弃抽一根，最后干脆咬在口中当作种“假象”，度过那段没实感的时间。</p><p>“你的短信我看到了，”维持盯着屏幕的姿势，Ten眼角只是瞥了眼，便对出现在这里的非工作人员展露出十足的淡定，且抢先回答了对方可能会质问的问题。<br/>完好的香烟随着滤嘴处被压在齿间，跟着些许含糊的说话声上下摆动。这幅模样Ten几乎不会展露给其他人看。<br/>“至少回一下，”Salyut懒得争论，也没指望对方听完下次就会及时回复。但他知道，Ten很多时候说到做到，而延迟的原因往往都归于工作。<br/>“用你敲打这么多研究报告里的几秒钟，把手指从电脑键盘上挪到手机键盘上不就得了。”<br/>像是答应似的，打字声随着最后几个字符的用力按下，忽然哑然停止。Ten用鼠标按下保存，便把这个页面关掉。他往后靠向椅子，拉开距离让稍稍抬起头的他，目光轻易捕捉到翘着腿坐在他桌上的男人。<br/>搞定任务的双臂终于得以放松，分别支在两侧的转椅扶手上，手指悬空支的交叉在胸前。Ten没说什么，而是品起嘴里那根香烟的味道，先前他根本没去注意味道。</p><p>Salyut缓缓煽动了下眼帘，闲来无事的拿起对方的杯子。里面是泡了许久的红茶，在嘴里凉得失去本来的美味，所以很快就被Salyut嫌弃的丢回桌上。<br/>“你是要提神用吗？”Salyut扬起下巴，指了指对方嘴里始终没点的烟，这是他一直想说的话题。<br/>Ten听闻便取下烟，习惯让他对问题进入观察和思考，不断审视这常见的物体。“从医学角度来说，香烟并不能提神。但是香烟中的尼古丁对中枢神经系统的影响，会带来短暂的快感，因此会让人误以为能提神。”<br/>他总是给予问题分析，放出思维上最公式化的回答。因为这是正确，理所当然，毫无异义的答案。<br/>他甚至也喜欢简略地称呼，比如他就选择了Dr.Ten这样的代号作为工作小组里的数字。而这里那些重度研究的学家们反而觉得更轻松，纷纷效仿。<br/>听过此事的Salyut，后来都会用“Ten”对其相称。唯有在床上时，“天心”或者“心”这样能打破Ten思绪的声音才会传入。</p><p>“你根本不需要这东西，你也可以继续完成48小时的作业，”Salyut讽刺的说道。<br/>毕竟Ten吸烟的情况屈指可数，甚至根本对香烟没有喜爱和成瘾。<br/>反而Salyut吸烟时，Ten才会偶尔拿一根。要问为何，他只是说从神经角度来说他需要一点不一样。一般那时候，他都处于研究过后的过度兴奋里。<br/>“48小时？的确可以做到。但一般以目前情况来说，我会收到的话应该是让我赶紧去睡。”Ten眨眨眼，望着特意来着他的人，许久未见的情愫还是有的，要不然他怎么回选择交往这条路呢？<br/>“但你不会。今晚要做吗？”<br/>Salyut哈哈大笑起来，内心翻滚的温度不是火气，也不是害羞，而是兴奋。他伸手夺走对方手里那根失去存在意义的烟，恶劣的将其丢入难喝的茶杯里。随后欠身下去，迎上离开椅背明显读懂他意思的Ten吻了上去。</p><p>“做也不是不行，但我可怕你中途猝死。”Salyut坏笑着吧唧下嘴，对方口中弥漫着浅淡的尼古丁味，“陪我逛街。约会完你再睡。”<br/>Ten没有反抗和拒绝，他起身去换衣服。他根本不喜欢逛街，也没兴趣，只是他不会抗拒Salyut的邀请。<br/>更何况这是约会，他只要盯着自己情有独钟的观察对象就行了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. For Date，名</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜灯点缀的室内背景下，带有两国血统的青年咬咬自己下唇，挡不住在兴头上的欲求，流露出妩媚诱惑的姿态。<br/>他原本坐好的身体此刻重心前倾，侧头甩开半梳发型右另端垂落的刘海，趁着歪头的时机倾身压上眼前的人。他胳膊松垮搭架于对方的肩上，恰好环绕半挂上那人脖子，随后就这样含咬住眼前那张嘴，双双交叠着吻倒回床上。<br/>赤裸的肉体被昏暗的光滴染成古铜色，如抹了层松香似的将细腻的汗液折射成琥珀。交合的下体把他们紧紧相连，并因刚才的动作而收紧许多，吸附深入的刺激引得进入的小口处淌出股水来。<br/>“Ten…”Salyut呢喃对方的昵称，不过这称呼最开始只不过是豪德寺天心在他研究所里的简称代号，其他合作的人员也分别有着同样的数字排列。不过因为来自他名字里的“天”，所以被Salyut沿用。这总能让Ten内心平静。<br/>“纵欲过度会对肾功能造成影响，”进入到对方体内的Ten游刃有余的浮现出平日那份高清的笑意，抬起手似乎要接住对方似的用指尖勾勒过恋人血统融合完美的眼角线尾。然后他成功引来对方的又一个献吻，并且那个亲吻还夹杂着牙列的恶劣磨拉扯他的下唇。<br/>“那不是为了治疗你的工作周期式性冷淡吗？”Salyut意犹未尽舔舔分开时拉出的银丝，坏笑着偏头看去身下被压倒的人，用原创的名词讽刺道。<br/>他还故意扭了扭臀部。内部紧密的戳动顶上他喜欢的部分，让他刻意无保留的把舒服哼喘的模样顺着俯视展露给对方，直映双目迎合视线。<br/>“纵欲过度”和“性冷淡”，完全是相反的词，组合起来的两人可以说非常神奇。但其实这些都是调情，讽刺的话语在他们的关系里必不可少。<br/>再说事实并非如此。Ten如果有想法和欲望，做起来一口气就可以几回合，将眼前的人完全压制吃死。而Salyut则绝不会借用其他途径泄欲，冷淡的拒绝周围的引诱，及有耐心且会隐忍的等待Ten从研究里抽身。<br/>生物工程学家眨了眨眼，好似分析了对方所有喜欢的做法。他修长干练的手指扶上模特的双胯，看似彬彬有礼的态度，却很快化成紧要的蟒蛇，捏住后往下按住，同时向上挺腰，高速的擦过Salyut的敏感处。<br/>混血儿的腰一阵电流，他眯着眼从半张的朱唇间吐出搅碎的呻吟。弓起的后背极度享受这个疯狂的快感，频频发颤。他刚才险些没稳住，抬手按在了男友头两侧，这使得他那侧刘海的落下意外给两人营造出种绝密独有的空间感。<br/>迟迟未能得到爱抚的前端，硬是被Salyut晾在身前，Ten也迟迟不出手相救。Salyut没有抱怨，甚至忍耐抽搐痉挛的小腹，让肿胀坚挺的分身抬头吐出几珠蜜液，故意徘徊在接近临界点的最后防线前。<br/>他们彼此喜欢延长做爱的时间，时而缓慢，任由欲望烧身。时而快速，冲破所有防线。所以这就像是暴风雨前的平静似的，滚滚而来的持久渴求下，空虚和饥渴不断累积，等待喷发。<br/>所以他们故意不去套弄仅剩最后一点防线的阴茎，转而把折磨当成了情趣。Salyut偶尔觉得自己肯定是和对方呆久了，才会莫名被整出来了点M属性。<br/>“以经验来说，每次隔了一星期之久再来做的话，你喜欢很用力的入侵。”Ten给出分析，加重的呼吸并没让他的话支离破碎，反而飘出股难以让人抗拒的色情。<br/>“那句来点特殊的吧。”这样在不甘心趋势下，好胜起来的Salyut直起身输了口气，往下坐的力度让他内部打开得更彻底，大胆的让Ten直侵到底。<br/>紧接着，这位混血美人用力分开腿，直起身把比例匀称的身材展现到最佳状态。并压弯曲的双腿都有着健美的线条和肌肉漂亮的质感，膝盖抵住床铺，窝起蜷缩在后方的脚心紧绷的扣紧指头。<br/>随后他绷紧脊背的肌肉，往后用力敞开双肩。挺起的胸膛将锁骨及其以下完全暴露，灯光点亮，充满魅力的可口色泽延至过腹肌与胯骨，在大腿朝两侧分开所折出的弧度上变成高光，极致的展示了他漂亮诱人的人鱼线。<br/>耸立硬挺的阴茎，连带耻毛的存在都看的一清二楚。<br/>他双手往后，十指抓住丰韵紧致的臀瓣，用力按压的质感从指尖浮现的雪白肌肉就能知道。更过分的是，他就这样利用腿的支撑，开始在Ten身上自己用腰摆动起来。并且以上下节奏为一个循环，跟着速度用手掌画着圈，由外往里开始柔压臀部。<br/>每每吞至最深处的Ten，都被推按的肉壁更有力的挤压按摩。从整根完整的感受到从四周包裹而来的炙热肉壁，在“吮吸”和“咬死”间徘徊揪扯，把两个人镶嵌在一起。<br/>粘稠的水声也在后方的接触下，丝丝钻过结合的缝隙挑逗耳膜。Salyut半合双眸，滚动喉结吐出故意的呻吟，并喂快感由衷发出轻叹的愉悦，不断刺激Ten的听觉神经。<br/>汗水亲吻过的额头，让几根发丝零落掩上混血青年右侧的眼眸，似笑非笑的气氛点缀其中。“冷艳”和“炙热”毫无违和的并存，“神秘”流离于高翘的鼻梁和半藏眼眸的长睫毛下，气质难挡。<br/>Ten额角的抽动，眼底微微牵制快感而收起的肌肉，都告诉Salyut这招很有用。Ten被快感吞噬，还被身上人的魅惑所毒射。内心的兴奋和好奇，令这个男人逐步踏出危险的脚步，似乎要让这个捕获人心的做爱行为更加彻底地进行。<br/>Salyut低吟两声，用力捏了下臀部，随后拍打上去。随后借此往后支起的胳膊，探身重新弯腰倾向Ten。然而他并没吻上去，反而在极进的距离下暧昧的错开，附着水汽的肌肤彼此之间留下短短几毫米，炙热的声音呼入耳畔。<br/>“心。”<br/>Salyut深切地感受到，体内埋入的欲望随着呼唤膨胀，坚硬的炙热填充满内部，把他厮磨颤抖的肠道填塞得更加饱满。<br/>Ten的鼻息与之前不同，呼吸间掠过细小的哼响，被Salyut巧妙的捕捉。于是Salyut顿时决定乘胜追击，或者说对于结果的满意令他泛起些许情侣之间的撒娇心态，“奖励”对方。所以他快速舔了下嘴边那人的耳尖，分离时带出色诱的水音。<br/>“心。”又一次，亲昵而热切。<br/>若是往日，来由“天”而唤作的“Ten”是普通恋人之间的昵称的话。直接称呼姓名的“天心”则对Ten来说反而少见，倘若在调情和做爱时听到，多多少少都会让他的注意力和心态发生变化。<br/>不过更少见的则是被叫做“心”，而且也只有Salyut会拿出来调戏他。当然，他也只会允许Salyut这样做，满意的心态在控制自如的表面下，好像海浪似的溢出吞没。<br/>“天”（Ten）会让他安心，那么“心”或许就是动摇，还有被偷袭击入的大意。<br/>“你很中意我这样叫你，”Salyut乐起来，“这也是经验之谈。”<br/>Ten听闻此言，莞尔一笑。神色漂流在“宠爱的欣赏”和“肆意的探求”当中。而收敛的面孔间，瞳中已经冲对方诉说了后续的发展。<br/>他宣布自己彻底被激发出了无限危险的性致，想把刚才呼唤那个字的声音转化成他所希望达成的绝妙旋律。<br/>所以他抬手扣住混血儿的后脑，欣赏着那张含有锋利唇舌的双唇。盯着Salyut的双眼逐步近到双瞳放弃聚焦。随后他咬住对方，把猎物囚在身上。挺起的腰排挤着肺里的气体，不断插入恋人体内。另只手则捏住早对方早已揉中的臀部，让对方无法脱出。<br/>他一直都知道。他想要得到的结果，从来都不辜负自己的所望。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>